Elena Gilbert/Gallery
The Vampire Diaries TV Series |-|Season 1= |state= collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 101-003-Elena.png 101-004-Elena.png 101-006-Elena-Jeremy-Jenna-Gilbert_House.png 101-008-Elena~Bonnie.png 101-009-Elena~Bonnie.png Tumblr m3qp9xPXSc1r5whhao1 500.jpg 101-011-1-Elena-Bonnie-MFHS.jpg 101-011-2-Elena~Bonnie.jpg 101-011-Elena~Matt.png 101-014-Elena-Bonnie-Caroline-MFHS.png 101-020-Elena~Stefan-Bonnie.png 101-021-1-Elena~Bonnie.jpg 101-022-Elena~Jeremy.png 101-023-1-Elena~Jeremy.jpg 101-026-Elena~Stefan.png 101-028-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 101-029-Elena~Stefan.png 101-033-Elena.png 101-034-Elena-MF_Cemetery.png tumblr_m3z9b3o0qW1r3qp6no1_500.jpg 101-036-Elena~Crow.png 101-Elena.png 101-037-Elena-Crow.png 101-039-Elena~Damon.png 101-040-Elena~Stefan.png Tumblr l9h3hjCEcp1qe1x75o1 500.png 101-042-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 101-042-Elena~Stefan.png 101-043-1-Elena-Stefan-Woods.jpg 101-054-Elena~Stefan.png 101-055-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 101-058-Elena-Stefan-Grill.png 101-061-Elena~Stefan~Matt.png 101-065-Elena~Stefan~Bonnie~Caroline.png 101-074-Elena.png 101-081-Elena~Bonnie.png 101-083-Elena~Bonnie.png 101-084-Elena~Stefan.png 101-088-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 101-088-2-Elena-Stefan.jpg 101-088-3-Elena-Stefan.jpg 101-088-Elena-Stefan.png 101-089-Elena~Stefan.png 101-097-Elena-Stefan-The_Fall.png 101-100-Elena~Stefan.png 101-102-Elena~Stefan.png 101-105-1-Elena~Matt.jpg 101-106-Elena~Matt.png Tumblr m4h5pygIo31qhcztwo1 500.jpg 101-111-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 101-111-Elena~Stefan.png 101-113-Elena-Jeremy-Vicki-Woods.png 101-115-Elena~Vicki.png 101-117-Elena-Jeremy-Vicki.png 101-130-Elena~Bonnie.png 101-142-Elena-Jeremy.png 101-143-1-Elena~Jeremy.jpg 101-144-Elena~Jeremy.png 101-152-1-Elena.jpg 101-152-Elena-Dairy.png 101-158-Elena~Stefan.png 101-160-Elena~Stefan-Gilbert_House.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 102-001-Elena.png 102-003-Elena.png 102-004-1-Elena.jpg 102-005-Elena.png 102-006-1-Elena~Jenna.jpg 102-006-Elena~Jenna.png 102-011-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 102-011-Elena~Stefan.png 102-012-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 102-017-1-Elena-Matt.jpg 102-017-Elena-Matt.png 102-019-Elena-Matt.png 102-021-Elena~Matt.png 102-023-1-Elena.jpg 102-034-Elena~Bonnie~Caroline.png 102-038-Elena~Bonnie~Caroline.png 102-Elena-Comet-Flyer.png 102-048-1-Elena-Boarding_House.jpg 102-048-2-Elena-Boarding_House.jpg 102-048-Elena-Damon.png 102-049-Elena~Damon.png 102-051-Elena~Damon.png 102-054-Elena~Damon.png 102-056-Elena~Stefan-Damon.png 102-057-Elena~Stefan~Damon.png 102-060-Elena~Stefan~Damon.png 102-065-1-Elena-Jenna.png 102-065-Elena-Jenna.png 102-073-Elena-Bonnie.png 102-074-Elena~Bonnie.png 102-091-Elena~Matt.png tumblr_m3lt5uINVQ1qf0ewmo1_250.png 102-092-Elena~Stefan.png 102-Elena~Stefan~Matt.jpg 102-094-Elena~Stefan.png 102-096-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 102-096-Elena-Stefan.png 102-097-Elena~Stefan.png 102-105-Elena~Jeremy~Bonnie~Caroline~Matt~Tyler.png 102-108-1-Elena-Jeremy.jpg 102-108-Elena~Jeremy.png 102-136-1-Elena~Jenna.jpg 102-137-Elena~Jenna.png 102-139-Elena~Jenna.png 102-149-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 102-149-Elena~Stefan.png 102-150-Elena~Stefan.png 102-152-Elena~Stefan.png 102-154-Elena-Stefan.png 102-155-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 102-155-Elena-Stefan.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 103-010-Elena-Bonnie.png 103-011-Elena~Bonnie.png TVD1x03 Elena 1.jpg TVD1x03 Elena 2.jpg 103-017-Elena~Stefan.png TVD1x03 Elena 3.jpg TVD1x03 Elena 4.jpg 103-018-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 103-018-Elena-Stefan.png TVD1x03 Elena 5.jpg 103-023-Elena-Stefan.png 103-025-Elena~Stefan.png TVD1x03 Elena 6.jpg TVD1x03 Elena 7.jpg 103-026-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg tumblr_m4ikso6sCh1qf0ewmo1_500.png tumblr_m4ikso6sCh1qf0ewmo2_500.png 103-029-Elena.png TVD1x03 Elena 8.jpg TVD1x03 Elena 9.jpg 103-034-Elena~Bonnie.png TVD1x03 Elena 10.jpg TVD1x03 Elena 11.jpg 103-040-Elena~Damon.png 103-044-Elena.png TVD1x03 Elena 12.jpg Tumblr m42h29Xk0j1qb5cs3o1 500.png 103-053-Elena~Bonnie.png 103-057-Elena~Stefan~Bonnie.png TVD1x03 Elena 13.jpg TVD1x03 Elena 14.jpg 103-059-1-Elena~Stefan~Bonnie.jpg 103-060-Elena~Damon~Caroline.png 103-066-1-Elena~Stefan~Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.jpg TVD1x03 Elena 15.jpg TVD1x03 Elena 16.jpg 103-069-Elena~Stefan~Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.png 103-079-1-Elena~Damon.jpg TVD1x03 Elena 17.jpg 103-079-Elena~Damon.png 103-081-Elena~Damon.png 103-084-Elena~Damon.png 103-085-Elena~Damon.png TVD1x03 Elena 18.jpg TVD1x03 Elena 19.jpg 103-088-Elena~Damon~Bonnie.png 103-095-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 103-095-Elena-Stefan.png TVD1x03 Elena 20.jpg 103-096-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 103-096-Elena~Stefan.png 103-098-2-Elena-Stefan.jpg 103-098-3-Elena~Stefan.jpg TVD1x03 Elena 21.jpg 103-099-Elena~Stefan~Damon.png 103-101-Elena.png TVD1x03 Elena 22.jpg 103-102-Elena.png 103-105-Elena~Stefan.png TVD1x03 Elena 23.jpg TVD1x03 Elena 24.jpg 103-107-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 103-107-Elena~Stefan.png 103-109-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 103-110-Elena~Caroline.png 103-115-Elena.png 103-123-Elena~Jeremy.png 103-126-Elena~Stefan.png TVD1x03 Elena 25.jpg TVD1x03 Elena 26.jpg 103-127-Elena~Bonnie.png 103-130-Elena~Damon.png 103-132-Elena~Damon.png 103-134-Elena~Damon.png 103-135-Elena-Damon.png TVD1x03 Elena 27.jpg 103-153-Elena-Stefan.png 103-154-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 103-154-2-Elena-Stefan.jpg 103-155-Elena~Stefan.png TVD1x03 Elena 28.jpg TVD1x03 Elena 29.jpg 103-158-Elena~Damon.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 104-001-1-Elena.jpg 104-001-Elena.png 104-003-Elena.png 104-004-1-Elena-WPKW9.png 104-004-1-Elena.jpg 104-008-Elena-Jenna.png 104-009-Elena~Jenna.png 104-011-1-Elena~Jenna.jpg 104-014-2-Elena-Stefan.jpg 104-014-3-Elena-Stefan.jpg 104-014-4-Elena-Stefan.jpg 104-014-5-Elena-Stefan.jpg 104-014-7-Elena-Stefan.jpg 104-015-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 104-015-2-Elena~Stefan.jpg 104-015-Elena~Stefan.png 104-045-Elena~Jeremy~Tyler.png 104-047-Elena-Bonnie.png 104-048-Elena~Bonnie.png 104-053-Elena-Bonnie.png 104-054-1-Elena.jpg 104-054-Elena.png 104-056-Elena~Jeremy.png 104-058-Elena~Jeremy.png 104-072-Elena-Jeremy.png 104-075-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 104-075-Elena-Stefan.png 104-076-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 104-076-2-Elena-Stefan.jpg 104-077-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 104-077-Elena-Stefan.png 104-081-Elena-Stefan~Damon~Caroline.png 104-083-Elena-Stefan-Damon-Caroline.png 104-087-Elena~Stefan~Damon~Caroline.png 104-090-Elena-Damon.png 104-092-Elena~Damon.png 104-096-1-Elena-Damon.jpg 104-096-Elena~Damon.png 104-098-1-Elena-Damon.jpg 104-098-2-Elena-Damon.jpg 104-098-Elena~Damon.png 104-111-Elena-Stefan-Damon-Caroline.png 104-114-Elena~Stefan~Damon~Caroline.png 104-115-1-Elena~Stefan~Damon~Caroline.jpg 104-120-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 104-120-2-Elena-Stefan.jpg 104-120-3-Elena-Stefan.jpg 104-120-4-Elena-Stefan.jpg 104-121-Elena~Stefan.png 104-123-Elena~Stefan.png 104-125-1-Elena~Bonnie.jpg 104-126-Elena~Bonnie.png 104-129-1-Elena~Carol.jpg 104-134-1-Elena-Caroline.jpg 104-134-Elena-Caroline.png 104-135-1-Elena~Caroline.jpg 104-135-Elena~Caroline.png 104-136-1-Elena~Caroline.jpg 104-136-2-Elena-Caroline.jpg 104-137-Elena~Damon.png 104-139-Elena-Damon.png 104-143-Elena~Stefan.png 104-154-1-Elena~Caroline.jpg 104-154-Elena-Caroline.png 104-155-1-Elena-Caroline.jpg }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 105-005-Elena.png 105-006-1-Elena.jpg 105-006-2-Elena.jpg 105-006-Elena~Vicki.png 105-009-1-Elena~Jenna.jpg 105-010-1-Elena~Jenna.jpg 105-010-Elena~Jenna.png 105-018-Elena~Bonnie.png 105-020-1-Elena~Stefan~Bonnie.jpg 105-020-Elena-Stefan-Bonnie.png 105-021-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 105-021-2-Elena~Stefan.jpg 105-021-Elena~Stefan.png 105-026-Elena-Matt.png 105-027-Elena~Matt.png 105-036-1-Elena-Matt-Mystic_Grill.jpg 105-036-Elena~Matt.png 105-038-1-Elena~Matt.jpg 105-038-Elena~Stefan~Matt.png 105-041-Elena-Stefan~Tikis_Grandad.png 105-043-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 105-043-2-Elena.jpg 105-043-Elena.png 105-050-Elena~Jeremy.png 105-052-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 105-052-Elena~Stefan.png 105-056-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 105-056-2-Elena-Stefan.jpg 105-056-Elena~Stefan.png 105-057-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 105-057-Elena-Stefan.png 105-059-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 105-059-2-Elena-Stefan.jpg 105-059-3-Elena-Stefan.jpg 105-059-Elena-Stefan.png 105-060-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 105-066-Elena~Caroline.png 105-067-Elena-Stefan~Caroline.png 105-068-2-Elena~Stefan.jpg 105-068-4-Elena-Stefan.jpg 105-068-5-Elena-Stefan.jpg 105-068-Elena~Stefan.png 105-069-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 105-069-Elena-Stefan.png 105-070-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 105-081-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 105-081-2-Elena~Stefan.jpg 105-081-3-Elena~Stefan.jpg 105-081-Elena~Stefan.png 105-086-1-Elena~Tikis_Grandad.jpg 105-088-Elena~Tikis_Grandad.png 105-090-1-Elena~Tikis_Grandad.jpg 105-090-2-Elena~Stefan.jpg 105-090-Elena~Stefan.png 105-095-Elena~Jenna~Logan.png 105-097-Elena.png 105-112-1-Elena~Logan.jpg 105-113-Elena~Logan.png 105-115-Elena.png 105-121-Elena.png 105-134-1-Elena.jpg 105-134-Elena.png 105-140-Elena~Stefan.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 106-007-Elena~Stefan.png 106-009-Elena~Stefan.png 106-011-Elena~Stefan.png 106-014-Elena~Jeremy.png 106-016-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 106-016-Elena-Stefan.jpg 106-017-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 106-018-Elena~Stefan.png 106-019-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 106-029-Elena.png 106-031-Elena.png 106-032-Elena~Stefan.jpg 106-033-Elena~Stefan.jpg 106-034-Elena-Stefan.png 106-036-Elena~Stefan.png 106-047-Elena~Stefan.png 106-049-Elena~Stefan.png 106-056-Elena-Stefan.jpg 106-057-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 106-057-Elena~Stefan.png 106-059-Elena~Stefan.png 106-071-Elena~Stefan.png 106-074-Elena~Stefan.png 106-081-Elena~Stefan.png 106-092-Elena~Stefan.png 106-095-Elena~Stefan.png 106-127-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 106-127-Elena~Stefan.png 106-129-Elena~Stefan.png 106-146-Elena~Stefan.png 106-147-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 106-147-2-Elena~Stefan.jpg 106-147-Elena~Stefan.png 106-148-Elena~Stefan.png 106-154-Elena-Stefan-Jeremy.png 106-155-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 106-158-Elena~Jeremy.png 106-159-Elena~Damon-Jeremy.png 106-161-Elena~Damon.png 106-163-Elena~Damon.png 106-165-Elena~Damon.png 106-167-Elena-Damon.png 106-168-Elena~Damon.png 106-193-Elena-Stefan.jpg 106-194-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 106-194-Elena~Stefan.png 106-196-Elena~Stefan.png 106-198-Elena.png 106-200-1-Elena.jpg 106-200-Elena.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 107-006-Elena.png 107-007-Elena~Jeremy.png 107-014-Elena~Damon.png 107-016-Elena-Damon.png 107-018-Elena~Stefan.png 107-020-2-Elena-Stefan~Vicki.jpg 107-020-3-Elena~Stefan~Vicki.jpg 107-034-Elena-Stefan-Vicki-Boarding_House.png 107-037-Elena~Stefan~Vicki.png 107-039-Elena~Vicki.png 107-040-Elena-Vicki.png 107-041-Elena~Stefan.png 107-043-1-Elena-Stefan-Boarding_House.jpg 107-043-2-Elena-Stefan-Boarding_House.jpg 107-066-Elena~Jeremy.png 107-068-Elena~Jeremy.png 107-080-Elena~Jeremy.png 107-081-Elena-Jeremy-Matt.png 107-083-Elena~Matt.png 107-085-Elena-Matt.png 107-095-1-Elena-Stefan~Matt~Vicki.jpg 107-095-Elena-Stefan~Matt~Vicki.png 107-097-Elena.png 107-108-Elena.png 107-117-Elena.png 107-118-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 107-118-Elena-Stefan.png 107-119-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 107-119-Elena~Vicki.png 107-127-Elena-Vicki.png 107-133-Elena-Damon-Vicki.png 107-134-Elena~Damon.png 107-136-Elena~Damon.png 107-138-Elena~Damon.png 107-142-Elena~Matt.png 107-145-1-Elena~Stefan-Gilbert_House.jpg 107-145-Elena~Stefan.png 107-147-Elena~Jeremy.png 107-151-Elena~Stefan.png 107-153-Elena~Stefan.png 107-154-2-Elena~Stefan~Damon.jpg 107-154-Elena~Stefan~Damon.png 107-156-Elena~Damon.png 107-158-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 107-158-Elena~Stefan.png 107-160-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 107-160-2-Elena~Stefan.jpg 107-160-Elena-Stefan-Damon-Gilbert_House.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 108-014-Elena.png 108-016-Elena-Jeremy-Jenna.png 108-018-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 108-018-2-Elena~Stefan.jpg 108-019-Elena~Stefan.png 108-020-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 108-Elena.png 108-029-Elena~Jeremy-Jenna.png 108-030-Elena~Jeremy~Jenna.png 108-032-Elena~Jeremy-Jenna.png 108-034-Elena~Jeremy.png 108-041-Elena~Bonnie.png 108-044-Elena~Bonnie.png 108-Elena~Bonnie.png 108-054-Elena~Bonnie.png 108-060-1-Elena~Lexi.jpg 108-060-Elena~Lexi.png 108-062-Elena.png 108-073-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 108-074-Elena~Stefan.png 108-076-Elena~Stefan.png tumblr_m48r4iPLMk1qh9phzo1_500.png 108-094-Elena~Damon.png 108-095-Elena-Damon.png 108-096-1-Elena-Damon.jpg 108-097-Elena~Damon.png 108-102-Elena~Lexi.png 108-104-Elena-Lexi-Mystic_Grill.png 108-106-Elena~Lexi.png 108-111-Elena~Stefan.png 108-124-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 108-124-2-Elena-Stefan.jpg 108-127-Elena-Stefan.png 108-129-2-Elena-Stefan.jpg 108-132-1-Elena-Stefan.jpg 108-134-Elena-Stefan.png 108-137-Elena-Stefan.png 108-147-1-Elena~Stefan.jpg 108-147-Elena-Stefan.png 108-148-Elena~Stefan.png }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 1x01-Pilot (32).jpg 1x01-Pilot (3).jpg 1x01-Pilot (23).jpg 1x01-Pilot (11).jpg 1x01-Pilot (90).jpg 1x01-Pilot (99).jpg 1x01-Pilot (47).jpg 1x01-Pilot (38).jpg 1x01-Pilot (34).jpg 1x01-Pilot (71).jpg 1x01-Pilot (4).jpg 1x01-Pilot (42).jpg 1x01-Pilot (44).jpg 1x01-Pilot (18).jpg 1x01-Pilot (25).jpg 1x01-Pilot (50).jpg 1x01-Pilot (35).jpg 1x01-Pilot (22).jpg 1x01-Pilot (2).jpg 1x01-Pilot (1).jpg 1x01-Pilot (5).jpg 1x01-Pilot (6).jpg 1x01-Pilot (67).jpg 1x01-Pilot (77).jpg 1x01-Pilot (80).jpg 1x01-Pilot (54).jpg 1x01-Pilot (58).jpg 1x01-Pilot (68).jpg 1x01-Pilot (43).jpg 1x01-Pilot (74).jpg 1x01-Pilot (70).jpg 1x01-Pilot (79).jpg 1x01-Pilot (8).jpg 1x01-Pilot (89).jpg 1x01-Pilot (66).jpg 1x01-Pilot (82).jpg 1x01-Pilot (52).jpg 1x01-Pilot (57).jpg 1x01-Pilot (49).jpg 1x01-Pilot (51).jpg 1x01-Pilot (62).jpg 1x01-Pilot (29).jpg 1x01-Pilot (33).jpg 1x01-Pilot (65).jpg 1x01-Pilot (59).jpg }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 1x02-The Night of the Comet (8).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (18).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (34).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (12).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (27).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (31).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (40).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (30).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (22).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (23).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (2).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (11).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (7).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (1).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (35).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (21).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (14).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (15).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (28).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (36).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (3).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (37).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (4).jpg 1x02-The Night of the Comet (33).jpg }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 1x03-Friday Night Bites (27).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (2).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (15).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (3).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (4).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (24).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (7).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (41).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (5).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (39).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (38).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (10).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (52).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (47).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (6).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (21).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (50).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (9).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (18).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (20).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (49).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (53).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (36).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (37).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (31).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (22).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (48).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (42).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (12).jpg 1x03-Friday Night Bites (44).jpg }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= Tumblr m40ew5KqZE1rvdo86o1 500.jpg Tumblr m40ew5KqZE1rvdo86o2 500.jpg 1x04-Family Ties (5).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (6).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (12).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (13).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (14).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (17).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (15).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (19).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (20).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (21).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (32).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (31).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (30).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (27).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (28).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (29).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (26).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (33).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (35).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (39).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (38).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (36).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (41).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (34).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (40).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (42).jpg }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 1x06-Lost Girls (14).jpg 1x06-Lost Girls (1).jpg 1x06-Lost Girls (5).jpg 1x06-Lost Girls (16).jpg 1x06-Lost Girls (17).jpg }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 1x07-Haunted (26).jpg 1x07-Haunted (23).jpg 1x07-Haunted (28).jpg 1x07-Haunted (10).jpg 1x07-Haunted (11).jpg 1x07-Haunted (15).jpg 1x07-Haunted (16).jpg 1x07-Haunted (41).jpg 1x07-Haunted (34).jpg 1x07-Haunted (35).jpg 1x07-Haunted (32).jpg 1x07-Haunted (24).jpg 1x07-Haunted (29).jpg 1x07-Haunted (31).jpg }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= 1x08-162 Candles (13).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (18).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (14).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (15).jpg 1x08-162 Candles (20).jpg }} |state= mw-collapsed |style= text-align:left; width:100%; |list1= tumblr_m4ff8ejSSR1rup8h6o1_500.jpg 1x09-History Repeating (43).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (44).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (5).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (24).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (41).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (17).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (22).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (4).jpg 1x09-History Repeating (42).jpg }} }} |-|Season 2= Rreturn.jpg Katbehind.jpg Elenaknife.jpg Whatarewegonnado.jpg Elena 5 the return 1.png Fastturn.jpg Katherinecoming2.jpg Katherinecoming.jpg Elena911.jpg Elenakatherinebehind.jpg Jeremywake.jpg Elena and jenna 1 the return 1.png Elena and jeremy 1 the return 1.png Elena and stefan 3 the return 1.png Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-3.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-4.jpg BraveNewWorld7.jpg BraveNewWorld8.jpg BraveNewWorld9.jpg BraveNewWorld10.jpg BadMoonRising00.jpg BadMoonRising1.jpg BadMoonRising2.jpg BadMoonRising11.jpg BadMoonRising12.jpg 2x02bravenewworld 1003.jpg KillOrBeKilled8.jpg Rose15.jpg Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Rose12.jpg Rose13.jpg THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-Season-2-Episode-3-5.jpg Elenaabouttothrowvervainbomb.jpg Elenabroughtbooktokat.jpg Car elena.jpg Stelena katerina.jpg Confronts kiss.jpg Elena-elena-gilbert-16715394-500-562.jpg ElenaGilbert1.jpg Elena-Gilbert-elena-gilbert-8551611-481-380.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h34m01s100.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-19-08h35m06s226.png Elenaabouttothrowvervainbomb.jpg Isobeljepg.jpg Normal 005.jpg Vampire-diaries-finale.jpg Season2 promo poster.jpg H-and-m-divided-hoodie-and-elena-gilbert-gallery.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-16-14h51m17s191.png 4553357257_c313c3491e_z.jpg The rReturn Elena and Stefan.jpg Vampdiaries110-04.jpg normal_001.jpg 60whr90.jpg 476457.jpg normal_004.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h29m35s246.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h32m04s199.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h40m24s134.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-17h45m13s242.png The vampire diaries 2009 319 wallpaper.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-cast-promo.jpg vlcsnap-00011.jpg vlcsnap-00016.jpg vlcsnap-00020.jpg vlcsnap-00028.jpg Vlcsnap-00032.jpg vlcsnap-00040.jpg DTVD-206-0273.jpg TheReturn044.png TheReturn033.png TheReturn017.png TheReturn009.png TheReturn007.png TheReturn006.png TheReturn005.png TheReturn004.png 2-12-The-Descent-HD-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18798970-1280-720.jpg 2-12-The-Descent-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18797456-1280-720.jpg DTVD-209-0146.jpg lena.jpg vampire-diaries-s2-promo-113.jpg 2959635159 1 5 rQgy4TRN.jpg 2X22Elena1864.png|Elena as she appears in Damon's flashback dream from 1864 DelenaKiss.png tumblr_m3lt5uINVQ1qf0ewmo6_250.png tumblr_m3qhkdU0Wm1ruftcvo1_500.png tumblr_m3zvll5IVt1r0oa45o1_500.jpg tumblr_m48s50NxF81r5y7n8o2_500.png tumblr_m4mhi5JFMA1rthfw5o1_500.png tumblr_m4ggaeZNIO1ruftcvo1_500.png Damon " Elena ~ All Of Me - YouTube.mp4 snapshot 03.50 -2014.05.07 12.47.32-.jpg Elena-elena-gilbert-32508590-450-254.jpg Screenshot 1442.jpg Screenshot 1440.jpg Screenshot 1439.jpg Screenshot 1438.jpg Screenshot 1443.jpg Screenshot 1435.jpg Screenshot 1434.jpg Screenshot 1433.jpg Screenshot 1432.jpg Screenshot 1431.jpg Screenshot 1419.jpg Screenshot 1418.jpg Screenshot 1417.jpg Screenshot 1414.jpg Screenshot 1411.jpg Screenshot 1410.jpg Screenshot 1404.jpg Screenshot 1402.jpg Screenshot 1400.jpg Screenshot 1399.jpg Screenshot 1397.jpg |-|Season 3= Thebirthday.jpg Tvdelenadamonlake.jpg 011 ELENA.jpg Capture.PNG Jwbc-500x333.jpg TVDS3 (16).jpg Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena-005.jpg Elena-Gilbert-DB-005.jpg Elena-Shocking-Face.jpg VD 306A 0472b.jpg VD305A 0104b.jpg-f3426ea1-t3.jpg VD 306A 0483b.jpg VD 306A 0455b.jpg Sltsx5.jpg Sltsx6.jpg Sltsx7.jpg OM3.jpg OM3 (3).jpg OM3 (4).jpg OM3 (5).jpg ORDP (2).jpg ORDP (4).jpg ORDP (5).jpg ORDP (6).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-25-16h34m33s169.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h52m15s167.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h52m12s133.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h52m03s37.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h50m55s128.png Elena - bed.png 3x06-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirit-damon-and-elena-26206960-1280-720.jpg 3x06-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirit-damon-and-elena-26206957-1280-720.jpg 127104--50180817-400-ud1886.jpg 127104--50180824-400-u8fc23.jpg 127104--50180826-400-u0c724.jpg 127104--50180848-m750x740-u27894.jpg Untitled2.png Untitled1.png Untitled3.png Elena_Ball3x14.png Elena3x14.png tvd-the-ties-that-bind.jpg|Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett in The Ties That Bind The-Vampire-Diaries-The-Ties-That-Bind-Season-3-Episode-12.jpg|Bonnie and Elena The-Vampire-Diaries-our-town.jpg the-vampire-diaries-dangerous-liaisons-4.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x11-Our-Town-HD-Screencaps-elena-gilbert-28271158-1280-720.jpg Kg0Yn.jpg elena+caroline+vampire+diaries+episode-3-13-b.jpg Elena+and+Elijah.JPG Dangerous-Liaisons-ElenaStefan-320x400.jpg Damon_elena_stefan.jpg damon"elena3x14.png Elena3x5h.png TVD314c1251b-2675426149354037996.jpg EG75.jpg images989898.jpg the-ties-that-bind-elena-gilbert.jpg Normal 111 katerina.jpg Tumblr lt7mw1Stx31qmz2uho1 500.jpg 302VampireDiaries0078.jpg 310VampireDiaries0689.jpg 310VampireDiaries0718.jpg Alaric and Elena.jpg Elena kills Alaric.jpg the.vampire.diaries.314 (3).jpg the.vampire.diaries.314 (4).jpg 7m7m7m7m7m7.png 7h7h7h7h7h.png 0o0o0o0o0o0o.png 2w2w2w2w2w2w2w.png 8989.png 6y6y6y.png again.png|"You're fine...." to Alaric elenagibby.png elenabonnie.png|Elena hugs Bonnie elenacry.png|"I miss you, Jer" gonna be fine.png|"Everything's gonna be fine" to Ric elenaric.png|Elena talking to Ric hahaha.png her.png elenamaeredith.png|Elena talking to Meredith Sage The Murder of One 516.jpg The Murder of One 499.jpg Caroline matt elena The Murder of One 240.jpg Elena Heart of Darkness 652.jpg Damon elena Heart of Darkness 689.jpg Elena Heart of Darkness 421.jpg Elena Heart of Darkness 376.jpg Elenaelenaelena.png tumblr_lx1a3oeqHD1qaqt70o1_500.png|Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore at the Mystic Grill Heart of Darkness11.jpg Heart of Darkness10.jpg Heart of Darkness9.jpg Heart of Darkness8.jpg Heart of Darkness7.jpg Heart of Darkness6.jpg Heart of Darkness5.jpg Heart of Darkness4.jpg Heart of Darkness3.jpg Heart of Darkness2.jpg Heart of Darkness1.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159605-1280-720.jpg TVD328.jpg TVD326.jpg TVD319-2.jpg TVD319-1.jpg TVD315.jpg TVD314.jpg TVD390.jpg TVD317.jpg TVD318.jpg TVD336.jpg TVD556.jpg TVD567.jpg TVD680.jpg TVD671.jpg TVD670.jpg TVD705.jpg TVD704.jpg TVD699.jpg TVD698.jpg TVD692.jpg TVD691.jpg TVD690.jpg TVD680.jpg TVD728.jpg TVD726.jpg TVD722.jpg TVD705.jpg TVD704.jpg TVD698.jpg Elena3x20.PNG The Departed 297.jpg The Departed 475.jpg The Departed 598.jpg elenaandalaric_124523.jpg elena___321_1.jpg elena___322_1.png tumblr_m3rjhl7bv11qfpz3jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3rs2sUK2M1r6alngo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3sk1jD5401r5whhao1_500.jpg Elena and Caroline.jpg|Elena and Caroline The Departed 3x22-carel.jpg|The Departed Caroline asks Elena if she wants tea or vodka The Departed 475.jpg|The Departed Elena and Matt.jpg|Elena talks to Matt about how she is being coddled in The Departed 0yhujik.jpg|Elena, Stefan, and Matt in negotiations with Elijah in The Departed VDs3.jpg|Elena and her parents before the accident in The Departed Mattxelena.png|Elena and Matt in a flashback in The Departed Tvd-322-elena-stefan.jpg|Stefan and Elena in The Departed Stefanxelena.png|Stefan and Elena in The Departed elena with matt.jpg|Elena talking to Matt about choosing between Stefan and Damon Elena talking to Matt.jpg|Elena talking to Matt in The Departed Elena talking to Damon.jpg|Elena in the car telling Damon she chose Stefan in The Departed Elena on cell phone.jpg|Elena in a flashback talking to Aunt Jenna in The Departed 212px-Damonelena3x22.png|Elena and Damon before the first car accident with Elena's parents in The Departed ElenameetsDamon.jpg|Elena in a flashback in The Departed The Departed 598.jpg|Elena yelling for Matt to look out for Rebekah in The Departed 212px-Elena3._1.png|Elena in the car with her parents in the first car accident in The Departed 212px-Elenamatt3x22.png|Elena with Matt in the truck in The Departed 212px-Elenawakematt3x22.png|Elena tries to wake Matt up in The Departed 212px-Stefansaveagain3x22.png|Stefan comes to save Elena in the second car accident in The Departed 212px-Hmifirst3x22.png|Elena tells Stefan to save Matt, not her in the second car accident in The Departed RestInPeace.jpg|Elena drowning in The Departed Elena in transition.png|This is after the car accident with Matt before she becomes a vampire tumblr_m3x8zw9YSm1qlzhayo1_500.png tumblr_m3xa5cK4YD1qlzhayo1_500.png elena_322__x1.jpg tumblr_m3yx5i8gXk1r5xmn8o1_500.jpg tumblr_m414ogB9Hv1qgoyb6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m414ogB9Hv1qgoyb6o2_500.jpg tumblr_lz6yeraxkW1ql0bldo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4uokhTCEr1qhaefjo1_500.png tumblr_m4zy4mjQIj1r0mjrvo1_500.png tumblr_m4zysoseU41r0mjrvo2_500.png 180px-Vampire-diaries-3-14-5.jpg Vampyyri paivakirjat kausi2.jpg N787.jpg Nbnm.jpg Bx.jpg Vcb.jpg Dxfcgvhbjn.jpg 320VampireDiaries1472.jpg 320VampireDiaries1468.jpg 320VampireDiaries1465.jpg 320VampireDiaries1464.jpg 320VampireDiaries1462.jpg 320VampireDiaries1460.jpg 320VampireDiaries1458.jpg 320VampireDiaries1457.jpg 320VampireDiaries1444.jpg 320VampireDiaries1442.jpg 320VampireDiaries1432.jpg 320VampireDiaries1429.jpg 320VampireDiaries1425.jpg 320VampireDiaries1423.jpg 320VampireDiaries1421.jpg 320VampireDiaries1419.jpg 320VampireDiaries1413.jpg 320VampireDiaries1405.jpg 320VampireDiaries1404.jpg 320VampireDiaries0529.jpg 320VampireDiaries0519.jpg 320VampireDiaries0516.jpg 320VampireDiaries0489.jpg 320VampireDiaries0483.jpg 320VampireDiaries0481.jpg 320VampireDiaries0480.jpg 320VampireDiaries0479.jpg 320VampireDiaries0478.jpg 320VampireDiaries0474.jpg 320VampireDiaries0460.jpg 320VampireDiaries0456.jpg 320VampireDiaries0453.jpg 320VampireDiaries0449.jpg 320VampireDiaries0441.jpg 320VampireDiaries0440.jpg 320VampireDiaries0436.jpg 320VampireDiaries0434.jpg 320VampireDiaries0428.jpg 320VampireDiaries0425.jpg 320VampireDiaries0420.jpg 320VampireDiaries0374.jpg 320VampireDiaries0363.jpg 320VampireDiaries0352.jpg 320VampireDiaries0349.jpg 320VampireDiaries0348.jpg 320VampireDiaries0343.jpg 320VampireDiaries0342.jpg 320VampireDiaries0336.jpg 320VampireDiaries0331.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S03E17 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 40.31 -2014.06.02 06.58.59-.jpg |-|Season 4= Elenalatin.jpg|"TENETUR PER SANGUINEM" - bound by blood TrioS4 Promo.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-4-growing-pains-first-look-vamp-elena.jpg S4ep1p62.png S4ep1p52.png GrowingPains8.jpg S4ep1p8.png S4ep1p3.png S4ep1p2.png S4el.png S3ved.png vlcsnap-2012-10-12-02h44m14s52.png|Vampire Elena|linktext=Vampire Elena Vlcsnap-2012-10-12-02h50m49s139.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-12-02h44m14s52.png S4ep1p19.png Elena-gilbert-wakes-up-.jpg S4ep1p31.png S4ep1p30.png S4ep1p26.png S4ep1p25.png S4ep1p23.png S4ep1p22.png S4ep1p49.png S4ep1p48.png S4ep1p42.png S4ep1p70.jpg S4ep1p69.png S4ep1p65.png S4ep2p201.png Memorial5.jpg S4ep2p161.png S4ep2p18.png S4ep2p17.png S4ep2p16.png S4ep2p10.png S4ep2p9.png S4ep2p8.png S4ep2p7.png S4ep2p6.png S4ep2p1.png S4ep2p40.png S4ep2p39.png S4ep2p38.png S4ep2p37.png S4ep2p35.png S4ep2p34.png S4ep2p33.png S4ep2p26.png S4ep2p25.png S4ep2p24.png S4ep2p23.png S4ep2p22.png S4ep2p21.png S4ep2p201.png S4ep2p50.png S4ep2p42.png S4ep2p41.png TVD405B 0568b.jpg-ddbee454-t3.jpg 4x06-10.jpg TVD 407x10.jpg TVD 407x09.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-09-00h13m04s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-09-00h03m30s152.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h50m38s111.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h51m11s191.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h51m19s10.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h51m21s33.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-23h50m29s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-09-00h22m27s2.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h14m25s212.png Delena 406.png Tumblr mdrx2byXax1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h12m46s245.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h10m03s156.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h09m48s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h09m17s203.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h08m57s7.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h08m23s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h06m25s23.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h03m28s40.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h03m24s4.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h02m45s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h02m12s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h02m03s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h00m51s11.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h00m39s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h14m25s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h13m28s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h08m23s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h03m28s40.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h02m45s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h02m12s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h02m03s223.png 4x09-02.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo5 1280.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo4 1280.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo3 1280.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo2 1280.jpg Tumblr med1icsjij1rdbtfvo1 250.jpg Elena stare.png tumblr_medpck4guV1r18x1ko2_500.png Tumblr mdn7vqW0Vo1r18x1ko2 500.png Tumblr mdn7vqW0Vo1r18x1ko1 500.png Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo9 1280.png Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo5 1280.png Tumblr mdgo15WYgM1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Tumblr mdsmmjz0mm1qen3bio1 500.png Tumblr mdrx2byXax1qkfvkzo7 1280.png Tumblr mdrx2byXax1qkfvkzo1 1280.png Tumblr mdn8ooyU9T1rs6d2go3 1280.png Tumblr mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo2 1280.png Damon Elena 4x04 (6).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (5).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (2).JPG Damon Elena 4x04 (1).JPG Elena 4x04 (1).JPG Elena 4x04 (5).JPG Elena 4x04 (6).JPG Elena 4x04 (7).JPG Elena 4x04 (8).JPG Elena 4x04 (10).JPG Elena 4x04 (11).JPG Elena 4x04 (13).JPG Elena 4x04 (15).JPG Elena 4x04 (14).JPG Elena 4x04 (12).JPG Elena 4x04 (17).JPG Elena 4x04 (18).JPG 481745 416482705092296 677256107 n.jpg 391935 416485608425339 250838381 n.png Tumblr men2y6vrWv1qf8u52o4 1280.png Tumblr men2y6vrWv1qf8u52o2 1280.png Tumblr men2y6vrWv1qf8u52o1 1280.png Tumblr men2lro7fA1qf8u52o3 1280.png h114a-d13-vam1-10-33.jpg h114a-d13-vam1-10-23.jpg 408-0094.jpg 408-0071.jpg 408-0015.jpg 408-0022.jpg 408-0123.jpg 408-0122.jpg 408-0002.jpg|I'm so happy! 408-0004.jpg|You are so tasty! 408-0005.jpg|Let's keep a secret! 408-0006.jpg Elena4x08.png 408-0021.jpg|Can I let my hair down with you girls???? 408-0032.jpg|See, I am a humane Vampire now! 408-0074.jpg|Lets drink all these expensive champagne! 408-0123.jpg|How can this be wrong? tvd 4x10-9.jpg 12082 419381244802442 781531132 n.jpg Delena408.jpg tumblr_mdo9l7olI21rhv3jco8_400.png tumblr_mdo9l7olI21rhv3jco10_400.png jelena hug.jpg Delena 407 kiss.png 409 - 005.jpg 409 - 007.jpg 409 - 004.jpg 409 - 002.jpg 409 - 001.jpg 409 - 035.jpg 409 - 031.jpg 409 - 053.jpg 409 - 052.jpg 409 - 050.jpg 409 - 066.jpg 409 - 065.jpg 409 - 076.jpg 409 - 075.jpg 409 - 115.jpg 409 - 110.jpg 409 - 105.jpg 409 - 103.jpg Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo5 1280.png Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo2 1280.png Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo1 1280.png 409 - 135.jpg 409 - 130.jpg 409 - 203.jpg 409 - 200.jpg 409 - 198.jpg 409 - 196.jpg 409 - 194.jpg 409 - 216.jpg 0440.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-4-promotional-photos.jpg NinaDobrev s4.jpg TVD410B 0087b.jpg-0c5976de-t3.jpg TVD410B 0067b.jpg-6e5763e7-t3.jpg TVD 410C 0177b.jpg-9431774e-t3.jpg 4x10-elenastefancaroline.jpg Tvd-jelena-409-9.jpg Tumblr mgp82hHmgl1qik2bvo1 500.png 4x11-03.jpg 4x11-02.jpg 4x11-01.jpg 4x11-06.jpg NinaDobrev-4x15bts.png|Elena and Matt - 4x15 - BTS VD410HD 0042.jpg VD410HD 0040.jpg VD410HD 0100.jpg VD410HD 0095.jpg VD410HD 0088.jpg VD410HD 0109.jpg VD410HD 0108.jpg VD410HD 0107.jpg VD410HD 0134.jpg VD410HD 0143.jpg VD410HD 0159.jpg VD410HD 0178.jpg VD410HD 0181.jpg VD410HD 0252.jpg VD410HD 0247.jpg VD410HD 0240.jpg VD410HD 0274.jpg VD410HD 0270.jpg VD410HD 0280.jpg VD410HD 0285.jpg VD410HD 0658.jpg VD410HD 0619.jpg VD410HD 0618.jpg VD410HD_0941.jpg VD410HD_0943.jpg VD410HD_0949.jpg VD410HD_0954.jpg TVD407B0163r-3683532778076573151.jpg Elena and Stefan.png Elena-gilbert-and-anthropologie-prima-lace-cami-gallery.jpg Elena2-4x11.jpg Elena4x11.jpg IdiotElena4x11.jpg S030a-131-vam1-10-11.jpg S030a-131-vam1-10-08.jpg S030a-131-vam1-10-05.jpg S030a-131-vam1-10-01.jpg Tvd415c 0055b-jpg-47daf3e8-t3.jpg Tvd415b 0375b-jpg-c6bca8c8-t3.jpg S4ep13-13.png S4ep13-11.png S4ep13-7.png S4ep13-10.png S4ep13-12.png S4ep13-22.png 0415.jpg 600532 496931850349045 446447955 n.jpg Elena 415.jpg 65259 430509750357274 687902612 n.jpg VD414HD_0171.jpg VD414HD_0914.jpg VD414HD_0915.jpg VD414HD_0922.jpg VD414HD_0936.jpg VD414HD_0162.jpg VD414HD_0948.jpg VD414HD_1198.jpg VD414HD_1216.jpg VD414HD_1220.jpg VD414HD_1024.jpg VD414HD_1025.jpg VD414HD_1189.jpg VD414HD_1190.jpg VD414HD_1257.jpg season-4-promo-wallpaper-the-vampire-diaries-32578926-1023-768.jpg|promo poster with elena Gilbertburn.png|Elena's about to burn her house kksscnkvdcsdv.jpg imageskjf.jpg mqdefaultxc.jpg New-Elena.png Screen-Shot-20130221-at-63546-PM--2114118273533794671.jpg 738415389.jpg 738415172.jpg S020x-314-vam1-10-04.jpg Tumblr mizxznA8TT1qd1kvjo2 250.png Tumblr mizxyh0MfV1qik2bvo2 r1 250.png The+vampire+diaries2.jpg The+vampire+diaries3.jpg TVD 4x16-6.jpg TVD 4x16-8.jpg TVD 4x16-11.jpg TVD 4x16-14.jpg TVD 4x16-15.jpg TVD 4x16-19.jpg The-vampire-diaries-bring-it-on-clip-switched-off 450x260.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-11h34m44s62.png Screenshot 24.png Screenshot 23.png Screenshot 22.png Screenshot 21.png Screenshot 17.png Screenshot 15.png Screenshot 14.png Screenshot 12.png Screenshot 7.png Screenshot 5.png Screenshot 3.png Screenshot 1.png Elenaoutfit.jpg Ariane179254 TheVampireDiaries 4x16 BringItOn 2140.jpg ELENA BTN.PNG elenabecausethenighthair.png Picture1new.png Picture35.png Picture4.png Elenabecausethenight.png 3x19-07.jpg 3x19-06.jpg 3x19-04.jpg 3x19-02.jpg elenagilber418.jpg 45330 452207598187489 125145353 n.jpg elena4x18.png H130a-418-vam1-10-41.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-42.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-44.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-45.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-46.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-48.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-50.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-54.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-55.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-56.jpg 0116.jpg elena-gilbert-galleryamericangothic.jpg 4x21-05.jpg 4x21-04.jpg 4x21-03.jpg 4x21-02.jpg 547213 570166396349791 593908938 n.jpg Elenabonnie4x19.jpg Elena-4x19.png O-THE-VAMPIRE-DIARIES-ELENA-570 595 slogo.jpg Elena_4x21_3.jpg Caroline_and_elena...jpg|caroline and elena in 4x21]] Caroline_and_elena_2.jpg|caroline and elena in 4x21]] Elena_and_damon_4x21.jpg Elena_4x21_3.jpg 396929 480170805390152 155518915 n.jpg 935496 455271771227933 2080831941 n.jpg 947116 523289907729311 2008272976 n.jpg 941908 372807642836065 739007230 n.jpg 936139 523291224395846 593470485 n.jpg 940988 523291214395847 173369649 n.jpg 249188 523290474395921 107397654 n.jpg 935496 455271771227933 2080831941 n.jpg Cqxuk.jpg Elena Graduation.JPG TVD 4x22-1.jpg Carolineelena4x21.jpg Elenafire4x21.jpg Elenadamonfireee.jpg Tvdelena4x21.jpg Elenamatttt.jpg Ninadobreelenea.jpg Elenagcrying.jpg Humanityye.jpg Stefandamonelena4x21.jpg Killkat4x21.jpg Graduation poster.jpg Elena4x222.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-24.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-15.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-11.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-09.jpg H056a-509-vam1-10-06.jpg 8297_123606421158323_591993493_n.jpg Elenajeremy4x22.jpg Elenabruisedup4x22.jpg Elenajeremygrave4x22.jpg Elenattackskatherine4x22.jpg Elenamoody4x222.jpg 197642 579515455414885 1087234056 n.jpg Elenalaughing4x23.jpg Elena4x23gilbert.jpg Elenadamon4x23.jpg Damonwerwolfbullet.jpg Headlessaja4x23.jpg Elenagivessstefancure.jpg DELENA4X23GRADU4X12.jpg Katherinelenafight4x23.jpg Elenakatherine4x23.jpg Whitecrochetdress.jpg vampire-diaries-season-4-stand-by-me-elena.jpg Elena418.jpg 0394.jpg Season 4 Unseen Promo Photo by Nino Munoz (7).jpg Season 4 Unseen Promo Photo by Nino Munoz (0).jpg Elenapromostillunused.jpg Elenanowlook.jpg|Elena 4x17 Damon " Elena ~ All Of Me - YouTube.mp4 snapshot 01.37 -2014.05.07 12.47.18-.jpg Elena4x19pd.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s04e19.720p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 28.54 -2014.05.31 21.29.48-.jpg |-|Season 5= 7 tvd7 640.jpg 1d62a918e028831ad360e8f5d74856e6 (1)vbc.jpg 10 tvd10 640.jpg 8 tvd8 640.jpg 4 tvd4 640.jpg 6 tvd6 640.jpg Collegetvdcarelebon.jpg Elena-Promotional-BTS-S5.jpg Fall-tv-show-spoilers-451.jpg Delena501.jpg S030x-o03-vam-110-16.jpg Tumblr inline mt0tsjW6bm1qz4rgp.png Elena_full_resolution....jpg 1233415_511890612214605_212313865_n.jpg Damon and Elena - S5.jpg Elenadamon5x2.jpg BVTKvT2CAAAuD7M.jpg Delena TVD 5x01.jpg Delena 2 TVD 5x01.jpg BV0ABj2IEAAtJdk.jpg Elena's purple.PNG 5x02-01.jpg 5x02-02.jpg 5x02-05.jpg 811343015.jpg Elenascared.jpg Elenafbexclusive.jpg Elena and Caroline 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena TVD 5x01.jpg Elena 2 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena 4 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena 5 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena 6 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena 7 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena 8 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena 9 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena 10 TVD 5x01.jpg Elena's first college party.PNG Elena's purple college.PNG Elena and Jeremy TVD 5x01.jpg 5x05-02.jpg Elena and Caroline 5x2.png Caroline_and_Elena_5x2...png Stelena_TVD_5x02.jpg Stelena_2_TVD_5x02.jpg Stelena_3_TVD_5x02.jpg Elena TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 4 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 6 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 7 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 8 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 9 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 10 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 11 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 12 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 13 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 14 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 15 TVD 5x02.jpg BWSgbadIEAAMbK1.png Elena 16 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 17 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 18 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 19 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 20 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 21 TVD 5x02.jpg Handle with Care (2).jpg Elena 22 TVD 5x02.jpg Elena 23 TVD 5x02.jpg Delena TVD 5x02.jpg Delena 2 TVD 5x02.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-20h05m45s252.png Elena TVD 5x03.jpg Elena 2 TVD 5x03.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x03.jpg Elena 4 TVD 5x03.jpg Delena TVD 5x03.jpg|Delena Elena 5 TVD 5x03.jpg Elena 6 TVD 5x03.jpg Elena 7 TVD 5x03.jpg Elena 8 TVD 5x03.jpg Elena 9 TVD 5x03.jpg Elena 10 TVD 5x03.jpg Delena 2 TVD 5x03.jpg|Delena Katherine-pierce-and-bebe-v-neck-lace-top-gallery.png Elena TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 2 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 4 TVD 5x04.jpg Delena TVD 5x04.jpg|Delena Elena 5 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 6 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 7 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 8 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 9 TVD 5x04.jpg Tumblr mv7yz5dfNs1slkkbuo3 400.png Elena 10 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 505.jpg Elena 11 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 12 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 13 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 14 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 15 TVD 5x04.jpg Stelena TVD 5x04.jpg|Stelena Elena 16 TVD 5x04.jpg Stelena 2 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stelena Stelena 3 TVD 5x04.jpg|Stelena Elena 17 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 18 TVD 5x04.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e04.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 16.37 -2014.05.14 03.12.56-.jpg Funeral-for-bonnie-in-for-whom-the-bell-tolls-copy.jpg Elena-and-damon-funeral-scene.jpg Bonnie's funeral.jpg Elena 19 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 20 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena 21 TVD 5x04.jpg Elena and Caroline TVD 5x04.jpg|Elena and Caroline Elena 22 TVD 5x04.jpg Caroline and Elena.png American-eagle-lace-corset-dress-gallery.png Jessica-simpson-abebe-tank-top-gallery.png 1395414_580092172049925_513765846_n.jpg 1377467_580092195383256_834914124_n.jpg 5x08-03.jpg 5x08-02.jpg 5x08-01.jpg Elena TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 2 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 4 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 5 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 6 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 7 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 8 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 9 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 10 TVD 5x05.jpg Elena 12 TVD 5x05.jpg Delena TVD 5x05.jpg|Delena Delena 2 TVD 5x05.jpg|Delena Ella-moss-draped-racerback-tank-gallery.png Ecote-layers-of-lace-tank-top-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png Elena TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 2 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 3 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 4 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 5 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 6 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 7 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 8 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 10 TVD 5x06.jpg Delena TVD 5x06.jpg|Delena Delena 2 TVD 5x06.jpg|Delena Elena 11 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 12 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 13 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena 14 TVD 5x06.jpg Elena-gilbert-and-silence-and-noise-military-tank-top-gallery.png 1424418 676553712377725 866187545 n.jpg 5x09elenastill.jpg Elena aaron 5x9.jpg TessaElena.png Lucca-couture-floral-babydoll-dress-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png Elena-Bonnie- Caroline 5x7.png Caroline and Elena.,.,..png Caroline and Elena,.,..png Caroline and Elena 5x8...png Caroline and Elena 5x8.png Caroline and Elena 5x8..png Elenawes5x10.jpg BazEZE2CIAAcJgZ.png 1451521 688394677860295 603612513 n.png Screen Shot 2013-12-06 at 5.32.03 PM.png Elenalab2.jpg Weselenalab1.jpg Buildingstairs.png Elenastefan510.jpg Elenastefan5102.jpg Elenastefan5103.jpg Elenastefan5104.jpg 22-Elena-Aaron.jpg Aaronelena.png Young elena.jpg|Elena as a child TVD_0679.jpg TVD_0682.jpg TVD_0684.jpg TVD_0689.jpg TVD_0692232.jpg TVD_0696.jpg ElenaGilbertPromo.png Mfg100.jpg S030a-123-vam-130-18.jpg S030a-123-vam-130-16.jpg 20140122120703!TVD.jpg Webclip1.jpg Stefan and Elena 5x11.png Stefan and Elena 5x11..jpg Stefan, Elena and Nadia 5x11.jpg BfSwAqqIMAA6xb .jpg Delenabreak.png TVD 5X12 10.png Elena-and-damon-hug-5x12.jpg Bf2aFzWIYAA2QUF.jpg BiHei9TIMAEuIME.jpg Wyws-5.jpg Wyws-3.jpg Wyws-2.jpg Rescue03.jpg Rescue01.jpg Wyws7elena.jpg Wyws5elena.jpg Wyws4elena.jpg Wyws2elena.jpg Wyws1elena.jpg Tvd516prev 0062.jpg Tvd516prev 0063.jpg Tvd516prev 0084.jpg Tvd516prev 0104.jpg Normal ExtendedPromo mp40123.jpg Normal ExtendedPromo mp40067.jpg Normal ExtendedPromo mp40036.jpg Normal ExtendedPromo mp40010.jpg Normal ExtendedPromo mp40000.jpg Wyws11elena.jpg Stefan-Elena_5x16.png 1522241 591713734236874 1939709644 n.jpg Delena516.jpg Elena " Damon 4.jpg DEX holding hands!!.jpg 5x16.jpg Damon " Elena in Chemistry class.jpg Damon " Elena in Chemistry class 5.jpg Damon " Elena in Chemistry class 6.jpg Damon " Elena in Chemistry class 2.jpg Damon " Elena in Chemistry class 3.jpg Damon " Elena in Chemistry class 4.jpg Elena4.jpg Elena7.jpg Elena 5.jpg Elena5.jpg Liv " Elena.jpg Deforeverf.png Capture-20140326-180221.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h42m36s177.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h43m24s141.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h42m55s91.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h42m06s138.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h42m01s71.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h41m50s224.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-27-17h41m39s89.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-26-12h40m35s12.png Dexvv.png Resident_Evil_-_Capture-2014.png Resident_Evil_-_Capture-2014_(1).png Delena5X17dream2.jpg Delena5X17dream.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 2292.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 2295.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 2298.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1444.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1132.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1162.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1173.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1160.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 1148.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0485.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0199.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0203.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0204.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0180.jpg The Vampire Diaries S05E17 720p kissthemgoodbye net 0194.jpg 10009825 847762325250641 274755009 n.png Resident1.jpg Resident4.jpg Resident5.jpg Damonandelena20.jpg 1475843 618997684856041 508268866 n.png DelenaKiss Hopefully.jpeg 5x19-02.jpg BkiBTOKIIAIsHYR.jpg Zce.jpg Ftw4r.jpg Cftfbg.jpg Elena-Stefan-5-18.png Elena_and_Stefan_5x18.png Elena-Stefan_5x18-.png Stelena_5x18.png Stefan-lena_5x18.png Stelena_5x18.jpg Stefan_and_Elena_in_5x18.jpg Elena_and_Stefan_5x18...jpg Stefan_and_Elena_kiss_dream_5x18.jpg Stefan_and_Elena_5x18_dream_5x18.jpg Stelena_dream_5x18.jpg Stefan_and_Elena_in_5x18...jpg Tvd521.jpg 5x21.jpg Elena-liv 5x21.jpg Tumblr_inline_n49bj3SFeH1qjkhyl.png BljeeJmCcAAHK7x.jpg DELENA518.jpg Tumblr_n48xfiXBBa1s2dwuso1_500.jpg Tumblr_n48w7wcMFd1tychsro1_500.jpg Tumblr_inline_n49bn0m5FA1qjkhyl.png Tumblr_inline_n49bnkuTcs1qjkhyl.png damon "amp; elena 5x18.jpg|delena 5x18 Tumblr_n48utrf8Dz1r5grevo5_250.jpg Tumblr_inline_n49bnpgdCG1qjkhyl.png Tumblr_n494un40pE1rz2cbjo1_500.jpg BlhY79jCQAAmyz6.jpg Elena-Caroline_5x18.png Elena-_Care_in_5x18.png Caroline_and_Elena_in_5x18.png Caroline-Elena_5x18.png Caro-Enzo-Elena_5x18.png Caroline,_Enzo_and_Elena_5x18.png Tumblr inline n4a1ry1mLZ1rwahsa.png Delena5X18.jpg Tumblr n4an327Tbi1ttp8yxo3 500.png Tumblr n4an327Tbi1ttp8yxo2 500.png 12345555.jpg 123644.jpg Delena519.jpg Damoncarrieselena519.jpg Damon-elena-519-2.png Damon-elena-519.png Damonsaveselena519.jpg BmDK0qMCcAAa20x.jpg 519.jpg Elena_and_Stefan_5.19.png Elena_and_Stefan_5x19.png Elena-Stefan_5-19.png Elena-Stefan-5-19.png Stefan_and_Elena_hug_5x19.png Stefan_and_Elena_hug_5x19...png Screenshot_11.jpg DamonElenaManOnFire.jpg Screenshot_12.jpg Screenshot_25.jpg Screenshot_27.jpg Tvd5x22_4.jpg Tvd5x22_6.jpg Tvd5x22_7.jpg Tvd5x22_5.jpg Tvd5x22_8.jpg Tvd5x22_9..jpg Eg5x20.jpg Gj.jpg BmTKvsRCEAIruI4.jpg Hbviyh.jpg Eegg.jpg Tumblr_n4xzq5fGE11s2dwuso1_500.jpg Delena520.jpg Damonsaveselena5X20.jpeg 526x297-mEV.jpg BmoedQYIYAAoJwu.jpg Delena5X20-3.jpg 1512479_649074548500792_8928779653942176364_n.jpg 10259840_648932895181624_2153715814524232278_n.jpg Delena 520.jpg Delena5X20-1.jpg Delena5X20-2.jpg BmgmOYvCQAAl1aR.jpg Elena-Caroline-Stefan_5x20.png Caroline-Stefan-Damon-Ele_5x20..png Caroline-Elena_5x20.png Caroline_and_Elena_5x20.png Caroline.Elena.5.20.png Stefan-Elena-Caroline_5x20.png Caroline,_Elena_and_Stefan_5x20.png Carolinee-Stefan_and_Ele_5x20...png Carolinee-Stefan_and_Ele_5x20.png Caroline-Stef-Ele_5x20.png Damonelena5X20-2.jpg Damonelena5X20-3.jpg Damonelena5X20-1.jpg Damonelena5X20-4.jpg What_Lies_Benea-00_40_17--20140503-174457-2-.png Damonelena5X20-5.jpg Damonelena5X20-7.jpg Damonelena5X20-8.jpg Damonelena5X20-6.jpg Delena-5X20-2.jpg Delena-5X20.jpg Stefan-Elena_5x20.png Stefan-Elena_5x20_(2).png Stefan.Elena.5.20.png Stefan..Elena.5x20.png Stefan_and_Elena_in_5x20.png Stefan_and_Elena_in_5x20...png Elena_in_5x20.png The_Vampire_Diaries_-_Promised_Land_Trailer_-_YouTube.mp4_snapshot_00.23_-2014.05.02_18.24.58-.jpg Vxvr.jpg Rewsd.jpg Edfghn.jpg Stef-Elena_5x21.png Elena,Estefan_5x21.png Elena-Stefan_5x21,.png Ele-Stefan_5x21.png Elena.._Stefan_5x21.png Stefan_and_Elena_5x21...png Stefan.Elena.5.21.png Stefan_and_Elena_in_5x21.png Stelena_5x21.png Stelena_in_5x21...png Stefan-Elena_5x21...png Maria-Stefan-Elena_5x21.png Maria-Stefan-Elena_5x21...png Stefan.Ele.Ma_5x21..png Stefan.Elena.Ma_5x21..png...png Stefan_and_Elena_on_the_car_5x21.png Stefan_and_Elena_5-21.png Stefan-Elena_5x21.png Stelena._5x21.png Stelena5.21.png Elena_and_Stefan_5x21.png Matt,_Stefan_and_Elena_5x21.png Screenshot_60.jpg Screenshot 78.jpg Screenshot 76.jpg Screenshot 79.jpg Screenshot 74.jpg Screenshot 75.jpg Screenshot 73.jpg Screenshot 66.jpg Screenshot 65.jpg Screenshot 62.jpg Screenshot 59.jpg Screenshot 58.jpg Hgkj.jpg Ghc4.jpg Hhhhbbh.jpg Fdhz.jpg Dhgj.jpg Cgnj.jpg Delena5X21-1.jpg Delena5X21-2.jpg Screenshot 74.jpg BnLpb9ICIAAPlaG.jpg Delena5X21-3.jpg Delena5X21-4.jpg Delena5X21-5.jpg Delena5X21-6.jpg Delena5X21-7.png Delena5X21-8.jpg Delena5X21-9.jpg Delena5X21-10.png Delena5X21-11.jpg Damon"Elena5x21.jpg Delena521.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e21.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 36.01 -2014.05.11 09.18.29-.jpg Screenshot 40.jpg Screenshot 41.jpg Screenshot 42.jpg Fhfhfhfx.jpg Screenshot 45.jpg Screenshot 46.jpg Screenshot 92.jpg Elena-Liv-Caroline-Luke_5x22.png Elena-Caroline-Bonnie_5x22.png Elena_and_Caroline_5x22.png Elena_and_Caroline_5x22...png Ele-Bonnie-Caroline-Stefan_5x22.png Bonnie-Caroline-Elena-Stefan_5x22.png Caro-Elena-Stefan_5.22.png Ty-Ele-Stefan-Care_5x22.png Jer-Ty-Ele-Rick-Stef-Care_5x22.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-20h56m06s25.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-20h56m22s154.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-20h56m34s17.png Screenshot 97.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-20h57m02s49.png The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.12 -2014.05.16 22.38.56-.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-20h57m54s120.png Screenshot 98.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-20h58m10s207.png The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.16 -2014.05.16 22.39.05-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.31 -2014.05.16 22.59.12-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.31 -2014.05.16 22.56.09-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.31 -2014.05.16 22.59.19-.jpg Screenshot 99.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.50 -2014.05.16 22.37.42-.jpg Screenshot 100.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.53 -2014.05.16 22.37.30-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.07 -2014.05.16 22.38.41-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.09 -2014.05.16 22.38.47-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 18.54 -2014.05.16 22.37.51-.jpg Screenshot 101.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-20h59m20s126.png Screenshot 102.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-20h59m26s191.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h00m18s118.png Screenshot 103.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h00m30s32.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h00m37s134.png Screenshot 109.jpg Screenshot 143.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h02m57s244.png Screenshot 144.jpg Screenshot 110.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h03m31s91.png Screenshot 111.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-12h03m16s227.png Screenshot 113.jpg Screenshot 116.jpg Screenshot 117.jpg Screenshot 118.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h04m49s108.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h04m59s210.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h05m24s179.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h06m24s29.png The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 37.37 -2014.05.17 16.04.46-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 37.40 -2014.05.17 16.05.01-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 37.49 -2014.05.17 16.05.17-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 37.54 -2014.05.17 16.05.28-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.02 -2014.05.17 16.06.00-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 37.57 -2014.05.17 16.05.36-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 37.58 -2014.05.17 16.05.40-.jpg Screenshot 122.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.10 -2014.05.17 16.06.13-.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-05-17-21h07m19s50.png The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.12 -2014.05.17 16.06.20-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.16 -2014.05.17 16.06.29-.jpg Screenshot 123.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.28 -2014.05.17 16.06.50-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.20 -2014.05.17 16.06.37-.jpg Screenshot 124.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.36 -2014.05.17 16.08.05-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.39 -2014.05.17 16.08.11-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.43 -2014.05.17 16.08.44-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.45 -2014.05.17 16.08.59-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.46 -2014.05.17 16.09.04-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 38.51 -2014.05.17 16.09.15-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.03 -2014.05.17 16.09.45-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.06 -2014.05.17 16.09.51-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.13 -2014.05.17 16.10.05-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.20 -2014.05.17 16.10.32-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.25 -2014.05.17 16.10.41-.jpg Screenshot 125.jpg Screenshot 129.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.30 -2014.05.17 16.10.48-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 40.32 -2014.05.17 16.10.53-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e22.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 40.33 -2014.05.21 00.18.05-.jpg The.vampire.diaries.s05e22.1080p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 40.32 -2014.05.21 00.17.57-.jpg Delena503-26.png Delena503-24.png Delena503-23.png Delena503-21.png Delena503-20.jpg Delena503-19.jpg Delena503-17.png Delena503-16.jpg Delena503-15.png Delena503-14.png Delena503-13.jpg Delena503-12.jpg Delena503-9.jpg Delena503-8.png Delena503-5.jpg Delena503-4.jpg Delena503-2.jpg Damon " Elena - So Far From Home (5x22)(00h00m08s-00h05m18s).mp4 snapshot 03.53 -2014.06.03 01.35.09-.jpg |-|Season 6= Nina Dobrev S6 BTS.png VD6 Elena.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Season 6 - New Cast Promotional Photo - Nina Dobrev FULL.jpg 601-6-Elena.png 601-9-Elena.png 601-10-LiamElena.png 601-11-Elena.png 601-12-Elena.png 601-14-Elena.png 601-15-ElenaALaric.png 601-16-Elena.png 601-21-TylerElena.png 601-23-TylerElena.png 601-26-Elena.png 601-27-DamonElena.png 601-28-DamonElena.png 601-29-Delena.png 601-30-DamonElena.png 601-31-Elena.png 601-36-ElenaLuke.png 601-37-ElenaLuke.png 601-38-ElenaLuke.png 601-48-Elena.png 601-50-ElenaLuke.png 601-51-ElenaLuke.png 601-52-ElenaLuke.png 601-53-Elena.png 601-54-ElenaDamon.png 601-56-ElenaDamon.png 601-57-ElenaDamon.png 601-69-Elena.png 601-70-Elena.png 601-71-ElenaDamon.png 601-72-ElenaDamon.png 601-73-ElenaCaroline.png 601-74-ElenaCaroline.png 601-75-ElenaCaroline.png TVD_1140.jpg 601-77-ElenaDamon.png 601-78-ElenaDamon.png 601-84-Elena.png 601-96-ElenaDamon.png 601-97-ElenaDamon.png 601-98-ElenaDamon.png 601-99-ElenaDamon.png 601-100-ElenaDamon.png 601-107-Elena.png 601-111-ElenaDamon.png 601-112-ElenaAlaric.png 601-113-ElenaAlaric.png 601-114-ElenaAlaric.png 601-115-ElenaAlaric.png Yellow Ledbetter (15).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (16).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (18).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (19).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (20).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (21).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (22).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (23).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (33).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (34).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (36).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (38).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (40).jpg TVD 0610.jpg TVD 0624.jpg Yellow Ledbetter (51).jpg TVD 0648.jpg normal_tvd602_1175.jpg normal_tvd602_1179.jpg normal_tvd602_1188.jpg normal_tvd602_1227.jpg normal_tvd602_1249.jpg normal_tvd602_1256.jpg normal_tvd602_1273.jpg normal_tvd602_1600.jpg normal_tvd602_1634.jpg normal_tvd602_1691.jpg normal_tvd602_1750.jpg normal_tvd602_1859.jpg TVD 1536.jpg TVD 1555.jpg Normal tvd602 1855.jpg Normal tvd602 1859.jpg TVD 1576.jpg TVD 1591.jpg 603-006-Caroline-Elena-Bonnie Photo.jpg 603-007-Elena~Caroline.jpg 603-009-Elena~Caroline.jpg 603-010~Elena~Caroline.jpg 603-024~Liam-Elena.jpg 603-025~Stefan-Elena.jpg 603-031-Elena~Stefan.jpg 603-032~Elena-Stefan.jpg 603-034~Elena~Stefan.jpg 603-035-Elena-Stefan.jpg 603-046-Stefan-Elena.jpg 603-047-Liam-Elena.jpg 603-048~Stefan-Elena.jpg 603-049-Stefan~Elena.jpg 603-051~Elena~Damon.jpg 603-055-Elena~Liam~Stefan.jpg 603-056~Elena.jpg 603-058-Elena~Jeremy~Sarah.jpg 603-059~Elena-Jeremy.jpg 603-065-Elena.jpg 603-066-Caroline-Elena.jpg Elena6x03.jpg 603-068~Matt~Tyler-Caroline-Elena.jpg 603-069~Caroline-Elena.jpg 603-080-Elena-Liam.jpg 603-081-Elena-Liam.jpg 603-082-Elena-Liam.jpg 603-083-Elena~Liam.jpg 603-084-Elena.jpg 603-116~Caroline-Elena.jpg 603-117-Caroline~Elena.jpg 603-119-Elena-Caroline~Jeremy.jpg 603-121-Elena-Caroline.jpg 603-122-Elena-Caroline-Jeremy.jpg 603-133-Elena.jpg 603-136~Caroline-Elena.jpg 6X04-11-Elena.jpg 6X04-13-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-15-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-35-Elena.jpg 6X04-36-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-37-Elena.jpg 6X04-43-Elena.jpg 6X04-45-Elena.jpg 6X04-46-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-47-StefanElena.jpg 6X04-69-Elena.jpg 6X04-70-ElenaStefan.jpg 6x04-02.jpg 6X04-72-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-83-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-86-Elena.jpg 6X04-104-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-106-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X04-108-Elena.jpg 6X04-119-Elena.jpg 6X04-120-ElenaAlaric.jpg 6X04-121-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X05-12-Elena.jpg 6X05-14-AlaricElena.jpg 6X05-15-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-27-Elena.jpg 6X05-29-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-46-Elena.jpg 6X05-57-Elena.jpg 6X05-58-Elena.jpg 6X05-74-ElenaAlaricJo.jpg 6X05-92-Elena.jpg 6X05-93-Elena.jpg 6X05-94-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-111-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-112-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-113-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-114-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X05-115-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X06-10-Elena.jpg 6X06-26-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X06-27-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X06-28-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X06-30-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X06-31-Elena.jpg 6X06-34-Elena.jpg 6X06-51-Elena.jpg 6X06-55-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X06-57-Elena.jpg 6X06-59-ElenaJo.jpg 6X06-60-Elena.jpg 6X06-67-Elena.jpg 6X06-72-Elena.jpg 6X06-79-CarolineElena.jpg 6X06-80-Elena.jpg 6X06-82-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X06-83-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X06-90-Elena.jpg 6X06-95-Elena.jpg 6X06-97-Elena.jpg 6X06-104-Elena.jpg 6X06-113-ElenaDamon.jpg TVD_1754.jpg 6X06-115-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X06-116-Elena.jpg TVD_1810_Elena.jpg 6X07-1-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-2-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-3-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-4-ElenaDamon.jpg TVD_0018_Elena.jpg 6X07-16-Elena.jpg 6X07-18-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X07-19-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X07-20-Elena.jpg 6X07-50-Elena.jpg 6X07-52-LiamElena.jpg TVD_0742.jpg 6X07-54-ElenaDamonLiam.jpg 6X07-55-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-56-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-57-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-63-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-64-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-65-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-66-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-67-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-79-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-80-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-81-Elena.jpg TVD_1147_Elena.jpg 6X07-98-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-99-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-100-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-101-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-102-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-108-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-109-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-110-ElenaDamon.jpg TVD_1724.jpg 6X07-112-ElenaDamon.jpg TVD_1844.jpg 6X07-118-Elena.jpg 6X07-120-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X07-121-Elena.jpg TVD_1872.jpg 6X07-122-ElenaDamon.jpg Ariane179254_TheVampireDiaries_6x07_DoYouRememberTheFirstTime_3351.jpg 6X07-123-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-124-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-126-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-127-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X08-11-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X08-12-Elena.jpg 6X08-14-ElenacCaroline.jpg 6X08-19-Elena.jpg 6X08-40-Elena.jpg 6X08-52-ElenaJo.jpg 6X08-53-ElenaJoTylerLukeLivLiam.jpg 6X08-60-CarolineElenaJo.jpg 6X08-62-Elena.jpg 6X08-75-Elena.jpg 6X08-91-Elena.jpg 6X08-93-JoElenaLiam.jpg 6X08-94-JoElenaLiam.jpg 6X08-95-JoLiam.jpg 6X08-96-Elena.jpg 6X08-106-Elena.jpg 6X08-129-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X08-130-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X08-131-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X08-132-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X08-133-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-6-Elena.jpg 6X09-8-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X09-10-Elena.jpg 6X09-16-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-18-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-19-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-20-ElenaDamonLiv.jpg 6X09-26-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-27-Elena.jpg 6X09-28-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-29-ElenaDamon.jpg 6x09-37-Elena.jpg 6X09-39-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-40-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-50-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-51-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-53-Elena.jpg 6X09-54-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-75-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-76-Elena.jpg 6X09-78-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-79-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-81-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-82-Elena.jpg 6X09-90-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-93-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-100-Elena.jpg 6X09-106-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X09-107-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X10-7-Elena.jpg 6X10-8-ElenaBonnie.jpg 6X10-16-Elena.jpg 6X10-18-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X10-20-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X10-21-ElenaDamonAlaric.jpg 6X10-22-Elena.jpg 6X10-24-ElenaDamonAlaric.jpg 6X10-36-ElenaAlaric.jpg 6X10-47-ElenaBonnieCaroline.jpg 6X10-59-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X10-61-Elena.jpg 6X10-62-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X10-63-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X10-72-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X10-73-Elena.jpg 6X10-93-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X10-95-Elena.jpg 6X10-106-ElenaBonnie.jpg 6X10-107-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X10-109-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X10-113-Elena.jpg 6X10-127-Elena.jpg 6X10-142-Elena.jpg 6X10-145-Elena.jpg 6X11-1-Elena.jpg 6X11-2-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-4-Elena.jpg 6X11-5-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-22-Elena.jpg 6X11-23-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-25-Elena.jpg 6X11-26-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-29-Elena.jpg 6X11-41-Elena.jpg 6X11-42-KaiElena.jpg 6X11-69-Elena.jpg 6X11-78-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-86-Elena.jpg 6X11-91-Elena.jpg 6X11-92-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-99-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-100-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-101-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-102-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X11-109-Elena.jpg 6X12-11-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X12-12-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X12-13-Elena.jpg 6X12-14-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X12-22-Elena.jpg 6X12-23-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X12-26-ElenaDamonJoStefan.jpg 6X12-28-Elena.jpg 6X12-30-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X12-31-Elena.jpg 6X12-42-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X12-44-Elena.jpg 6X12-45-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X12-53-Elena.jpg 6X12-54-Elena.jpg 6X12-56-ElenaLiz.jpg 6X12-79-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X12-80-KaiLizElenaDamon.jpg 6X12-85-ElenaLiz.jpg 6X12-101-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X12-102-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X12-103-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X12-104-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X12-105-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-7-Elena.jpg 6X13-9-Elena.jpg 6X13-10-Elena.jpg 6X13-17-Elena.jpg 6X13-18-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-19-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-20-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-22-Elena.jpg 6X13-25-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-33-KaiElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-34-Elena.jpg 6X13-41-Elena.jpg 6X13-44-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-52-ElenaKai.jpg 6X13-54-Elena.jpg 6X13-67-Elena.jpg 6X13-72-Elena.jpg 6X13-75-Elena.jpg 6X13-81-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-83-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-91-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-93-Elena.jpg 6X13-108-Elena.jpg 6X13-110-Elena.jpg 6X13-118-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X13-121-Elena.jpg 6X13-123-Elena.jpg 6X13-125-JeremyElena.jpg 6X13-126-Elena.jpg 6X13-135-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-136-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-137-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-138-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-139-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-140-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X14-2-Elena.jpg 6X14-6-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X14-7-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X14-8-Elena.jpg 6X14-9-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X14-14-ElenaDamonJeremy.jpg 6X14-22-Elena.jpg 6X14-23-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-24-Elena.jpg 6X14-36-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-37-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-38-Elena.jpg 6X14-51-Elena.jpg 6X14-52-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X14-53-ElenaDamonLiz.jpg 6X14-54-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X14-71-JeremyElena.jpg 6X14-72-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-77-Elena.jpg 6X14-79-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-80-ElenaJeremy.jpg 6X14-105-CarolineLizElenaDamonStefanMatt.jpg 6X15-7-MattElena.png 6X15-14-Elena.png 6X15-32-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-33-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-35-Elena.png 6X15-43-ElenaDamon.png 6X15-44-ElenaDamon.png 6X15-45-ElenaDamon.png 6X15-46-ElenaDamon.png 6X15-47-ElenaDamon.png 6X15-61-Elena.png 6X15-67-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-70-ElenaDamonStefanMatt.png 6X15-73-CarolineElena.png 6X15-74-CarolineElena.png 6X15-75-Elena.png 6X15-95-Elena.png 6X15-96-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-97-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-98-ElenaCaroline.png 6X15-100-ElenaStefan.png 6X16-6-Elena.jpg 6X16-9-ElenaBonnie.jpg 6X16-10-ElenaBonnie.jpg 6X16-21-Elena.jpg 6X16-22-BonnieElena.jpg 6X16-24-BonnieElena.jpg 6X16-40-Elena.jpg 6X16-43-Elena.jpg 6X16-46-Elena.jpg 6X16-47-StefanElena.jpg 6X16-48-Elena.jpg 6X16-67-Elena.jpg 6x163.jpg 6X16-75-ElenaStefan.jpg 6X16-89-Elena.jpg 6X17-17-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-18-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-20-Elena.jpg 6X17-37-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-38-KaiBonnieElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-39-KaiBonnieElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-40-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-41-ElenaBonnie.jpg 6X17-53-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-55-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-57-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-59-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-60-ElenaDamonLily.jpg 6X17-61-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-72-LilyElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-73-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-75-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-82-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-85-Elena.jpg 6X17-97-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-118-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-119-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-120-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-125-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-126-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X18-13-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-14-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-15-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-16-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-17-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-18-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-20-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-22-LilyElenaDamon.png 6X18-38-Elena.png 6X18-40-JoElena.png 6X18-41-Elena.png 6X18-58-Elena.png 6X18-60-Elena.png 6X18-61-JoElena.png 6X18-78-Elena.png 6X18-80-Elena.png 6X18-99-Elena.png 6X18-100-ElenaMatt.png 6X18-102-Elena.png 6X18-114-Elena.png 6X18-116-Elena.png 6X18-117-ElenaMatt.png 6X18-123-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-124-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-125-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-126-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-127-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-128-ElenaDamon.png 6X18-130-Elena.png 6X19-2-ElenaDamon.png 6X19-3-ElenaDamon.png 6X19-15-Elena.png 6X19-17-Elena.png 6X19-24-ElenaDamon.png 6X19-25-ElenaDamon.png 6X19-26-ElenaDamon.png 6X19-27-ElenaDamon.png 6X19-28-ElenaDamon.png 6X19-40-ElenaDamon.png 6X19-41-Elena.png 6X19-67-Elena.png 6X19-68-Elena.png 6X19-77-ElenaDamon.png 6X19-79-Elena.png 6X20-3-ElenaBonnieJo.png 6X20-6-Elena.png 6X20-10-ElenaBonnie.png 6X20-38-Elena.png 6X20-40-Elena.png 6X20-46-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-47-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-48-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-49-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-50-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-66-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-67-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-68-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-69-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-70-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-71-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-72-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-73-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-74-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-75-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-76-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-77-Elena.png 6X20-78-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-79-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-91-Elena.png 6X20-93-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-94-ElenaDamon.png 6X20-95-ElenaDamon.png 6X21-5-Elena.png 6X21-7-Elena.png 6X21-10-ElenaBonnie.png 6X21-16-Elena.png 6X21-17-ElenaCaroline.png 6X21-19-Elena.png 6X21-32-Elena.png 6X21-33-ElenaBonnie.png 6X21-51-Elena.png 6X21-54-JoElena.png 6X21-55-JoElena.png 6X21-57-Elena.png 6X21-58-JoElena.png 6X21-60-Elena.png 6X21-61-ElenaAlaric.png 6X21-62-Elena.png 6X21-63-ElenaAlaric.png 6X21-64-ElenaAlaric.png 6X21-73-ElenaDamon.png 6X21-73-ElenaDamon (2).png 6X21-74-ElenaDamon.png 6X21-74-ElenaDamon (2).png 6X21-74-ElenaDamon (3).png 6X21-76-Elena.png 6X21-79-Elena.png 6X21-98-ElenaDamon.png 6X21-98-ElenaDamon (2).png 6X21-99-ElenaDamon.png 6X21-100-ElenaDamon.png 6X21-100-ElenaDamon (2).png 6X21-106-ElenaDamon.png 6X21-107-ElenaDamon.png 6X21-108-ElenaDamon.png 6X21-109-ElenaDamon.png 6X21-110-ElenaDamon.png 6X21-112-ElenaDamon.png 6X21-113-ElenaDamon.png 6X21-114-ElenaDamon.png 6X21-116-Elena.png 6X21-122-ElenaDamonAlaricJo.png 6X21-125-Elena.png 6X22-1-ElenaDamon.png 6X22-2-ElenaDamon.png 6X22-3-ElenaDamon.png 6X22-4-ElenaDamon.png 6X22-6-ElenaDamon.png 6X22-7-ElenaDamon.png 6X22-7-ElenaDamon (2).png 6X22-7-ElenaDamon (3).png 6X22-11-Elena.png 6X22-13-Elena.png 6X22-15-ElenaAlaric.png 6X22-16-ElenaDamon.png 6X22-20-Elena.png 6X22-31-ElenaDamon.png 6X22-51-Elena.png 6X22-53-ElenaMatt.png 6X22-54-ElenaMatt.png 6X22-55-Elena.png 6X22-58-ElenaDamon.png 6X22-62-Elena.png 6X22-63-ElenaStefan.png 6X22-65-Elena.png 6X22-66-Elena.png 6X22-76-ElenaDamon.png 6X22-78-Elena.png 6X22-79-ElenaDamon.png 6X22-80-Elena.png 6X22-89-CarolineBonnieElena.png 6X22-90-CarolineElenaBonnie.png 6X22-91-CarolineElena.png 6X22-93-ElenaCarolineBonnie.png 6X22-94-ElenaBonnie.png 6X22-95-Elena.png 6X22-96-MattElena.png 6X22-97-Elena.png 6X22-99-MattElena.png 6X22-100-MattElena.png 6X22-101-ElenaAlaric.png 6X22-102-ElenaAlaric.png 6X22-103-ElenaAlaric.png 6X22-104-ElenaAlaric.png 6X22-105-ElenaAlaric.png 6X22-106-ElenaJeremy.png 6X22-107-ElenaJeremy.png 6X22-109-ElenaJeremy.png 6X22-110-Elena.png 6X22-111-TylerElena.png 6X22-113-Elena.png 6X22-114-ElenaTyler.png 6X22-118-ElenaStefan.png 6X22-120-Elena.png 6X22-131-ElenaDamon.png 6X22-132-ElenaDamon.png 6X22-133-ElenaDamon.png 6X22-134-ElenaDamon.png 6X22-135-ElenaDamon.png |-|Season 7= 7X01-2-Stefan.jpg 7X04-119-Damon.jpg 7X04-120-Damon.jpg 711-082-Damon.jpg 711-095-Elena.jpg 722-Damon and Elena-(1).png |-|Season 8= 801-098-Damon-Elena.png 801-099~Damon-Elena.png 801-Elena-(1).png 801-Elena-(2).png 801-Elena-(3).png 802-Elena-(1).png 802-Elena-(2).png 802-Elena-(3).png 802-014-Elena-Damon-Damon.png 802-081~Elena-Damon-Sybil.png 803-001-Elena-Grayson-Miranda.png 807-Elena and Damon-(1).png 807-Elena and Damon-(3).png 809-Elena-(2).png 809-Elena-(3).png 809-Elena and Damon-(2).png 809-Elena and Damon-(3).png 814-064-Elena.png 814-123-Elena~Damon.png 816-005-Elena~Bonnie.png 816-007-Elena~Bonnie.png 816-032-Elena.png 816-034~Elena-Stefan.png 816-109-Elena~Stefan.png 816-111~Elena~Stefan-MF High Scool.png 816-112-Elena~Stefan.png 816-119-Elena~Stefan.png 816-124-Elena~Stefan.png 816-126-Elena~Stefan.png 816-128~Elena-Stefan.png 816-129-Elena~Stefan.png 816-136-Elena~Bonnie.png 816-139-Elena~Bonnie.png 816-144-Elena~Bonnie~Caroline.png 816-147-Elena~Damon.png 816-148-Elena-Damon.png 816-149-Elena-Damon.png 816-153-Elena~Stefan.png 816-155-Elena~Caroline.png 816-156~Elena~Damon~Bonnie~Caroline~Matt~Alaric-MF Cemetery.png 816-159-Elena-Bonnie-Caroline.png 816-160~Elena~Damon~Bonnie~Caroline~Matt~Alaric-MF Cemetery.png 816-178-Elena-Afterlife.png 816-179~Elena~Damon-MF Cemetery-Afterlife.png 816-180-Elena~Damon-Afterlife.png 816-182~Elena~Damon-MF Cemetery-Afterlife.png 816-183-Elena-Damon-Afterlife.png 816-184-Elena-Afterlife.png 816-187-Elena-Afterlife.png 816-188~Elena~Grayson~Miranda-Gilbrt House-Afterlife.png 816-189~Elena-Grayson-Miranda-Afterlife.png 816-192~Elena-Jenna-Afterlife.png 816-193-Elena-Jenna-John-Grayson-Miranda-Afterlife.png 816-194~Elena~Jenna~John~Grayson~Miranda-Gilbert House-Afterlife.png See also Category:Image Galleries Category:Images of Elena Gilbert